Real Name Emma Hotchner
by CristinaMortiva
Summary: What if Hotch had a sister and he had invited her to stay for Christmas but she brought along her secrets.  better then it sounds action will come later possible spoilers from each show.
1. Chapter 1

Anything you recognized is owned sadly anything else is my idea.

Chapter 1

I walked slowly through security and I was freezing for it is twenty five degrees and I'm use to fifty. I had on my old heaviest coat but I was still cold. To make matters worse my hair was still damp and it has started to freeze a little and now it is melting and the cold water keeps going down my back.

I even slower walked to the front desk saying 'Visitors.' The officer gave me a sexual once over. "Hi," I said quickly threw my chattering teeth with an accent.

"Hay-low," he said giving me a flirty smile saying desperately I need laid, hottie.

"Um, I'm here to see SSA Hotchner." I said finally my teeth had stopped chattering but I was still freezing.

He turned to the computer and started typing on it. "He should be here in around 30 minutes; I can walk you up to his office –if you want." He said while putting a visitor's pass on the counter in front of me.

"No, I know where it is but thanks anyways." I said taking the pass and putting it on my coat.

I walked over to the elevator quickly I really wanted to get away from that creep. I pushed the up button and went in when the doors finally opened. I went clear to the back and leaned against the rail.

I was so happy that no one else got in because I was really tired; I have maybe slept an hour in the last four days and had have no coffee or anything with caffeine. Right now even the ground looks comfortable but I was sleep later but I know one thing for sure. 'I need my brother's help.' Those five words I hate saying or even thinking.

The doors opened and I went up to his office, I looked like I belonged there and nobody bothered me once. I opened the door and sat down in his chair, it was comfortable.

I started looking over his desk. First thing I noticed was a letter opener. I took a mental note of that just in case. The next thing I noticed was a picture of a young boy.

Oh, my Jack, my little nephew. 'I'm so sorry that I could not be in your life before but, if Aaron says yes I will try to be.' I thought as I picked up the picture of him and gently put it back.

I grabbed a pencil from his desk and a piece of paper from his printer and I started to sketch a picture that I have drawn a few times before.

Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ walked through the doors and started walking toward the elevator.

"Agent Hotchner, Sir," said the officer at the visitors check in.

"Yes, Agent Seth." He said but first looking at the I.D tag. While holding the door from closing and allowing the elevator to go up.

"Sir, there is a young hot woman waiting in your office. She is a blond with amazing blue eyes."

"Okay," Hotch said barely getting it out before the door closed.

"Hotch, anything you are not telling us?" Morgan asked jokingly.

"No, but I hope it is not another case. It's Christmas eve day and my mom and my brother are flying in." Hotch said because he was planning to spend his winter break with his son.

"Hey, Hotch remember all of us are coming over for Christmas." JJ said.

They got off the elevator and they all went to their designated work areas to start to finish up their files so they could maybe have a nice relaxing Christmas and the key word was maybe but before they started the paperwork they all went to go to get coffee.

Hotch left as soon as his mug was full.

"It was so nice that Hotch invited us over for Christmas dinner as long as he does not burn the food." Garcia said.

"Yeah, and since all the team is invited. Hey, Pretty Boy are you going to bring a date?" Morgan asked.

At this Reid blushed a deep red to match his green sweeter vest he was in the Christmas Red and Green theme, "Um, no," was all he said while trying to take a drink of his office.

Hotch went up the steps and opened the door. What he saw was a young woman in her mid to late twenties sitting in his chair. She was definitely a blond and she had supermodel looks.

"Miss…"

"Oh, sorry the light was better over here." She said in a thick accent.

Immediately Hotch started to profile her out of habit.

"Aaron, you have not changed much except you look very tired." She said again in an accent which sounded southern with a touch of country.

The girl got up and gave Hotch a hug but he did not know if he should hug her back.

"And you have also cut your hair."

"Emma?" he asked for very few people knew that he once had has hair as long as Reid's but that was a long time ago.

"The one and only Emma Hotchner." This time when she was talking she did not have a accent. This caused Hotch to raise one of his eyebrows but just slightly.

At this Hotch hugged her so hard that if he would of held her for at least another minute he would of suffocated her.

"Aaron, Air," she said gasping.

He let go reluctantly and she turned side ways until there was this soft click. He looked down and saw that her hands were cuffed.

"Aaron, please I really need your help."

Hotch moved his hand to his back pockets to check for his cuffed and they were gone and he also checked for his wallet and gun but he had both of those.

"Emma, wow I hardly recognize you it has been more than ten years since the last time I saw you. You want back to blond I thought you always liked your hair darker and that is what your profile says."

"Aaron, I lied I always been good at that," she said with her back turned as she closed the blinds so no one can look in but they could see out.

"Emma, I'm sorry I had to do it…" he said he was the one who was asked to profile her a little over a year ago.

"It's okay you're a suit but, please I need your help."

"I cant I would be aiding a criminal, a phy-"

"A psychopath, I prefer the term con artist." She barely got out before she fell to the floor.

Hotch rushed over to her, his emotions were coming out because he was wondering why his little sister was acting so weird and why is she soaked.

"Emma, are you alright?" he said as he helped her into the nearest chair.

"I should be fine after I get some rest and also food because I haven't done either in a few days." She looked at the cup of coffee on his desk. "Can I please have your coffee and something to eat?"

"Here," he said as he passed her his coffee and a granola bar. "You know walking around with your hair wet in this weather is going to get you sick?"

"I thought I already was,"

"Emma, I didn't mean it like that."

She took a drink of the coffee and immediately spit it out. "Yuck, are you trying to poison me this is the worse coffee I have ever tasted.

Hotch grabbed the cup to try for himself and she was right it was awful. "Then at least eat the granola bar before you fall again and nearly give me a heart attack. I thought having Jack was a worry enough and so, far you come in and nearly faint!" he said his expression going back to normal Hotch style with no smiling at all.

"He looks a lot like you and Haley but trust me I have had a lot worse like.." after like she stopped because she was starting to say to much.

"Like what?"

"Like running here instead of just disappearing for good, allowing you to call the marshals yeah I saw when you got that granola bar out of your desk, and…."

"And what?"

"Aaron, before I show you it is not mine and I didn't fire the shot."

She stood up a little careful and then she slowly unbuttoned her jacket starting with the bottom button and working her way up that's weird he thought and it was also the first two rings. With a small chain connecting both of them.

They were certainly not engagement rings or wedding rings. One ring had a red and black stones while the other had white and green interesting, Hotch thought.

Now as she put he hand up to the zipper...

_Be nice in reviewing this is my first fanfiction and tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She carefully pulled the zipper down and what Hotch saw was she was covered in blood.

"Aaron please I need to know if he is a live or not before the marshal's come."

"What's his name but you know I can't make any promises?

"I'm his C.I. White Collar Unit Atlanta, Georgia. His name is Agent Sam Donny."

Hotch sat down behind his computer and logged in. He looked up and saw Cristina and wonder why she just didn't hack in on her own.

She was on the edge of her seat waiting for the news and also waiting for the marshal's to come in to arrest her.

He typed the name in and pressed enter and it started searching.

"Emma what is he to you?"

"If you are asking if I love him. The answer is no he is devoted to his wife. He is probably one of a few suits I trust and also he gave me an order to run, he told me to go to you and so here I am. And if he is dead then he can't tell anybody what he said and not many people would believe somebody like me."

"Emma, good news he is alive in stable condition but they but him on permanent disability leave."

"Thank you so much I only ask if you do one more thing will you give this back to him", she said up and put her hand in her pocket of her pants and she brought out a males wedding ring. "He asked me to take it and if something happed to him he wanted me to give it to his wife but, in a few minutes, I will probably be going to jail."

"Emma, yes I'll get it him."

Two men with overcoats that had the words U.S. Marshal in yellow on the back came threw the glass doors.

They asked the first person they saw which was a skinny blond woman.

"Up the stairs first door on the left." JJ said.

"There goes my long weekend," Prentiss said.

"It still doesn't mean anything they could be here to get some paper work signed or something of that nature," said Garcia in a red and green sweater that even jingled and lit up and Morgan had fun lightly teasing her about it.

One of the marshals knocked on the door and they heard "Come in," from a males voice.

Hotch mouthed to Emma 'don't try anything.'

They came in and as soon as they saw her they got there guns out of habit.

"Marshal's before you try to shoot me I'm unarmed, I got threw security second see." She held up her hands above her head she had never turned around to look at them. She just kept watching her brother and she even saw when the Marshals had come in and raised their guns that he reached for his own but did not draw it.

"Those are of no need Emma, we talked to Agent Donny and our guy was wearing a wire at the time of the ambush." The marshal obviously the one higher up lower his gun and put it away and the other guy did the same.

"Emma do you need the key for those." Hotch going to where he kept the key.

"Where is the fun in that? Marshal John was a good man, he loved his daughter very much so, and Donny spoke very high of him."

As she was saying this she actually slipped the handcuffs she was wearing them and handed them to the astonished Hotch.

"We talked to Agent Donny you, him, and the wire corroborated the story so since it was a order we can't take you to jail but we are suppose to take you back to Georgia."

"Marshal, she shows refinement and by the way she has acted her profile says that she will not run she had a way but and did not take it she came here a military base and a FBI Headquarters. I would like to extend an invitation to her to stay with me over Christmas to see my son her nephew. I will not let her run neither will my colleagues.

"I think it is possible as long as you are sure about the profile and since we will not be able to leave since all the flights are full and she is not going anywhere. We wish you two a happy holiday." With that they left.

Emma could not believe two Marshals are not taking her back to Atlanta or make her spend Christmas with them. She was actually going to stay with Aaron and see her nephew for the first time.

"Emma, I'm going to call up a colleague of mine and I'm going to ask her to watch you or one of the females that I work with to do that or ask one of them if you could borrow a change of clothes. You may want to cover up the blood and don't call them suits."

Two marshals left the office out throw the glass doors.

Ring….Ring….Ring…

"Hello, Hotch." JJ said as soon as she said all the others put down there files and pens and got ready to leave in a few minutes and got ready to leave for a new case.

"Yes, Prentiss, Garcia, and I will be up in a few minutes and I'll bring my go bag."

"Your go bag?" Morgan asked.

"No, idea, ready girls?"

"Yes," they all said.

As they walked to Hotch's office they each started to think of what could Hotch want with JJ's clothes.

Garcia's big far was the best and the dirtiest she thought that he finally lost his mind and was going to cross dress.

The door was wide open and they heard Hotch say come in before they could even knock.

"Garcia, JJ, Prentiss this is my younger sister, Emma,"

"Sister?" all three of them said at the same time.

"Yes, I am," Emma said sadly because it reminded her of when she was younger and she accidently walked in when her brothers had friends over.

"Emma, and this is Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss."

"Hi,"

"I really don't see how you are related," Garcia said.

What she meant was she had a tan and looked like she really had an athletic built, she was smiling and she really wasn't as serious as Hotch and there were a lot more things.

"I know most people don't."

After a minute of silence the others were studying Emma. Hotch broke the silence, "JJ I was wondering if Emma could borrow a set of clothes and one of you go down and show her where the showers are."

"Here Emma pick what you want, what is left in the bag its clean. I can't show you where the showers are I have some paperwork to do but I think Garcia is done for the evening oh and please call me JJ."

"Garcia, then lead the way," Emma said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were riding down to the bottom floor, Garcia asked, "You are you going to Hotch's Christmas party tomorrow.

"Yes," she said.

5….4

"So what do you do around here you just don't seem like a profiler to me. While the brunette, Emily?"

Garcia nodded.

"Seems like one and JJ seems like she has acquired some of the skills."

"I'm their technical analysis."

"Computers not bad. Are you any good?" wanting to know what she could find out.

"Very good but in Hotch's records, they said he no other family other than your brother."

"I'm the black sheep of the family." She said with a smile as the doors opened.

Garcia showed her where the showers were and said, "When your done just go back up to level 5."

"Thanks Miss Penelope Garcia."

When she got in the bathroom with the showers, she studied the layout for a second. She knew she was going to have to get rid of the clothes, at least the blouse.

She saw some trash can bags and quickly wrapped her shirt in that luckily none of the blood had gotten onto her bra. She quickly finished unchanging and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt so good and it also washed away the last 5 days at the same time as the lightly pink water went down the drain.

She got out of the shower and changed quickly into the clothes she liked best.

She made sure everything looked fine, making sure there was no blood anywhere, while she combed her hair with her fingers.

She went back to the elevator and up to level 5 rather refreshed.

When she got off, she saw Hotch, which everybody kept calling him so she guessed it was okay to call him that. He was with the woman Emma just met and also 3 other men.

"Thank you, JJ." She said handing her back her bag.

"Guys, well… This is my younger sister, Emma Hotchner."

"You never told me you had a sister, Hotch. I'm Derek Morgan, Miss." He said as he shook her hand happily. The desk guy was right she was definitely pretty but she was off limits because she is Hotch's sister.

"Derek, are you from Chicago by any chance?"

"Yes, I am how could you tell?"

"The accent I spent time there some months ago."

"Miss Hotchner, I'm David Rossi," Dave stepping forward to shake her hand and also to give Hotch a look saying why did you never mentioned her.

"I've read some of your books before they are not a bad read."

The other guy, just kept starring at her and he gulped when she saw that. He had never felt like that before and when he saw her pretty light blue eyes with a slight tint of green to them, his stomach did a flip.

"That guy with the cup of coffee in his hand is Dr. Spencer Reid. I don't see how he can drink that stuff today its awful." Morgan said.

"I second that. Dr. Reid what is your in?"

"Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and I have undergraduates degrees in Psychology, Sociology, and I'm really close in getting one in Philosophy. The reasoning behind that is because I graduated high school at the age of 12, I have an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute."

"No need to show off Reid." Rossi said.

"I thought I was smart with graduating high school at the age of 16 but Dr. Reid you definitely beat me.

"Emma, I have some last minute shopping to do so I'll walk you out."

With that both of them left.

When they got in the car it was silence obvious they both didn't know what to ask.

10 minutes out of Quantico Emma said to pull off the road which Hotch did. She got out and was back in the car in under five minutes. It had started to snow again.

Hotch again started to drive before she opened the package that was in her hand.

She carefully opened it to reveal a phone, a wallet, and a gun.

She quickly unloaded the clip from the gun and took the round from the chamber out. She was good with guns, that's not good Hotch thought.

She gave the gun and bullets to Hotcch, "I took it from Donny, it's unregistered."

They pulled into a parking lot with a Macy's and also a Walmart.

"Um here," he said giving her a hundred dollars in cash. "Meet me in the front of the Walmart in 2 hours."

With that she left for Macy's buying some nice clothes but not using the money Hotch gave her.

While Emma was off getting some clothes Hotch had picked up all the food that was needed for dinner tomorrow but had no idea of what to pick out for her or Jack, which was his top priority. Since last year was the hardest holiday season they both had to go threw and he vowed this one would be different.

When he got to the front of the Walmart he saw Emma standing with 2 bags under her arm.

"Please Emma, now I need your help. I need to find something for my son, Jack. Last year my wife died and I don't know what to get him."

"Okay, what's his favorite super hero."

"Captain America."

"Toy section here we come."

They only found one thing for Jack that had Captain America on it but Emma also put in a base ball, glove, and a mini basket ball.

"What else should I get him?"

"How about cards."

"Cards."

"Like coupons. A day in the park, special dinner, cookies, that sort of stuff."

"I think I could do that," then they went to the check out.

They left Walmart and quickly drove to Haliey's sisters house. Hotch went in and returned with a sleeping kid in his arms.

They then went to Hotch's apartment and Hotch laid him down on his bed and he watched him sleep for 5 minutes.

He looked at the clock and it said 10:10, and he was tired.

When he saw the tree that was in the living room that he had left unfinished because of the case it was completely full with every ornament he could not but help to smile.

They started to wrap some of the presents and when he looked up he saw that Emma was asleep. He finished up and shook Emma awake and showed her to the guest room. She quickly changed when he left and as she fell to the bed. She went into a deserved sleep.

It was 8 when she woke up and quickly changed. She was stretching when she heard a loud sequel.

She heard a slight knock on the door and it was Aaron followed by his son running to hug her legs.

He let go after a minute and Emma bent down to give him an actually hug.

"Sorry, Emma I told him that he had another Aunt and she was in here and he went running."

"Its perfectly find Aaron."

"So you really my aunt." Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm your dad's sister."

"Can I go open presents now daddy?"

"Sure son." He said picking him up and Emma following behind.

Jack loved the presents and the coupons for different things, one was chocolate chip pancakes and he used it right away.

After they made and ate them and Hotch almost burning down the house and getting a call from his security provider. Explaining it was fine and having to say he was FBI agent. Aaron and Emma started to do the dishes while Jack brought out a pencil and paper and started asking her questions.

_ What's your favorite color? Blue_

_ What's your favorite type of music? Classics_

_ What's your favorite type of food?- Italian_

_ What's your full name? Emma Annie Hotchner._

_ Do you have a boyfriend? No_

_ Do you have any interesting hobbies?- not much but I love to read and draw_

_ Where is your favorite place in the world? New York City or any where in New York._

"Okay my turn" Hotch said.

_ What categories do you look for in a man?- smartness and pretty eyes_

_ What is your favorite vacation spot? Barcelona New York_

Jack continuing writing it down but Hotch couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

They started to make dinner Hotch was amazing at Emma's cooking skills first she cracked an egg with one hand, and flipped some of the vegetables without even dropping one. He gave her a puzzling look?

"I've taken some classes."

Jack added that to the list.

_Favorite Author: Edgar Allan Poe. _

Around 5 while everything was finishing baking, Jack helped her set the table. When both of the guys went to get change Emma noticed a few extra seats but she really thought nothing about it because maybe they are allowed to bring somebody of their choosing.

Soon after they were all ready and starting to get the food ready Penelope and the guy they introduced as Kevin Lynch bringing along some presents half was for Jack the other half was for JJ's son.

Then Prentiss and Morgan showed up but not as a couple there dates canceled last minute.

Then Reid came with no date in hand the others seemed not surprised. He gave Emma a smile which she kinda returned.

Next, JJ, Will, and their son Henry arrived. Jack was sweet to Henry and shared his toys with him

Finally, Rossi arrived with two bottles of wine under his arms.

The excess plates were cleaned away by Hotch but only leaving two. Emma asked him, "Who else is coming?"

Ding Ding Ding Dong

"Right on time Emma, come with me."

He led her down a hallway and put her about ten feet away from the door but hidden.

He opened the door to let his brother and mother come in.

"Aaron, where's my Jack?"

"He's playing with his toys, Mom. It is nice to see you and you too, Sean. May I take your coats, please."

"It's a good thing I raised my sons with manors." She said.

"Mom, Sean, we have a Christmas miracle on our hands. It's somebody we each haven't seen in a number of years, Emma." Aaron said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She didn't want to walk out not to see her, the monster that she was supposed to call mom. The woman that beat her almost every day, verbally assaulted her, and made her life hell until the day she walked out the front door when she was sixteen.

The woman she knew as Sara blew right pass her going right to Jack.

"Emma, it's good to see you again." Her other brother said as he gave her a huge.

"It's nice to see you again, too Sean."

"Aaron, where did you find her?"

"She actually found me." Aaron said.

"Emma, I can't get over how much you've grown up." Sean said.

"Yeah, it has been a while. I know and I'm sorry. Sara still is the same, I'm happier if she doesn't notice me the whole night."

"So, Emma what you've been up to the last decade?" Sean asked.

"I've been around."

"Dinner," somebody called loudly.

Emma sat next to Reid and he started to say, "Actually Christmas was…" Emma stepped on his foot lightly.

He stopped and looked at her and her eyes darted toward Jack and Henry. Oh, he thought they are still young and innocent.

They ate dinner; Emma got her wish of Sara not talking to her once.

As profilers they could each tell that something was up between them. A daughter and mother that don't like each other wonder why.

After dinner Emma disappeared and when Hotch could not find her he got a little worried. Had she skipped town? He finally found her outside starring up at the moon. "Hello Emma" he said.

"Hi Aaron."

"Don't you think you should come inside it is a little cold out."

"It's fine, did you know that this will be my first Christmas that I was not in New York since I left Virginia."

"I think Reid has taken a liking too, you."

"I didn't mean it, I swear."

"He fits your parameters he is smart for sure."

"What are you trying to do big brother set me up with a guy I hardly know? I think you had a little too much to drink."

"I guess I have had a little and that is what my little sister is for to watch over me and Jack." Coming over and messing up her hair with his palm.

"When you profiled me for Donny did you find out anything you did not know beforehand?" She asked while trying to put it back into place.

"You loved somebody, you watched him die in front you, and then you turned an informant for the government. Donny figured out you were my sister and asked me to profile you but he could never convict you because there was never enough evidence but, you made a deal with him to be his CI by teaching him your ways for a year and six months. It will be a year in the early part of January. Right?"

"Right, it does get easier I mean losing someone you love. I miss him every day but every day it hurts a little less."

"I'm sorry-"Hotch said

Ring Ring Ring

"I have to take this it's just a few old friends." When he gave me an evil eyed look I added, "It is nothing illegal."

"Hi Chris its Josh,"

"Hi Josh Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Chris. I thank you for that loan; I'll try to get the money back to you as soon as possible. Oh, the family wants to say hi especially little Tom."

He put his son on the phone and the first words that were out of his mouth were, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,"

"Tommy I guess you liked your presents."

"Yeah, thank you so much for the baseballs, glove, and bat."

"You are very welcome and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Chris."

"I'm sorry Tommy but I have to go give everyone a big hug for me."

"Yes Chris, enjoy your holiday."

I pushed the end button and continued to stare up at the moon. I touched my necklace and went back inside."

I took off my coat and dusted off my boots just as Sara pasted. I heard her smirk and say something under her breath.

I walked into where to everyone was waiting Hotch said, "You must be pretty popular today with all your phone calls."

"Yeah on holidays."

"I'm going to go get some presents for my guests." He looked at me for a second longer.

I got down on my knees to play with Jack and Henry.

It did not take long time for him to come back. I watched as he gave presents to everyone around me as soon as Spencer opened the portable poker set I told him to deal me in.

Aaron came back in with a present for Emma. After not finding anything at Walmart for her. He remembered before she left Virginia he had been given her guitar to watch over and now he wanted to return it to her and maybe she would play again. He knew that his mother hated her playing a guitar, but he would protect her from their mother now because he, his father, and her brother never protected her from what their wife, or mother did to her all those years before.

He remembered around when she was ten Sara had pushed her down the stairs. Emma was lucky she had taken self-defense classes and gymnastics her whole life and she was able to move fast enough so she did not break her neck. He remembered times when she just wouldn't come home at all their mother didn't care what Emma go into and she learned many things from those nights.

He picked up the dust covered guitar bag. It had not been played in years. He walked in and Emma and Reid were playing poker. Aaron motion to his younger brother to come into the kitchen. He showed Sean the guitar and he knew his brother's plan as soon as he was the guitar case.

Point of view from Reid

Emma and I were laying down our cards. Everyone else had given up. I could tell she was an excellent player but with the hand I had she was going to lose. I took a drink of wine, I knew I had had quite a good bit of wine tonight but I don't care. She laid down a straight flush with a 6, 5, 4, 3, and a 2.

"Emma not much can beat a straight flush but I have a Royal Flush. I showed her an ace, a king, queen, jack, and a ten. I knew what I wanted in my drunken stare.

"It's okay Emma, he's from Vegas." Prentiss said.

"Yep, but Emma's math skills are impeccable."

"Thanks, so what do you want?" she said her beautiful red glossy lips were all I wanted.

"A kiss," I said drunkly. I saw Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss exchange this weird look on their faces.

"A deal is a deal," she said and leaned in. She kissed my check when I really wanted it on my lips. She looked at me in surprise, "What you just said a kiss you did specify where you wanted it." She said smiling grabbing her half drunken glass of wine.

"You want to play again?" I asked her.

"No thanks," she said.

"Hey Emma," I heard Hotch say and she turned to look at both Hotch and Sean. In Hotch's hand was a beat up old guitar case,

"You kept it after all these years?" she questioned him. I began to wonder what is she not tell us about.

"I had too I couldn't give it away. So do you think you could play something for us?" Hotch asked.

"It will definitely need to be tuned first but, I'll only play if you sing, Aaron."

"Please Daddy," Jack said going over to where he was standing and hugging his leg.

"Fine, Em, start tuning. What will be singing?"

"Sorry, but I'm kind of sick of holiday songs so I'll do those last but I know what song I'm going to play first. It's called Fire and Rain by James Taylor you remember it Aaron. Sorry my selection is so old but I have not played in years." she played a chord "I think I'm still pretty good."

She started to play the introduction. She was pretty good I saw her mother snare at her for a few seconds. When Hotch started to sing he was nervous in the first verse but gradually got better.

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone /Susanne the plans they made put an end to you /I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song /I just can't remember who to send it to  
__  
__I've seen fire and I've seen rain/ I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end /I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend/ But I always thought that I'd see you again  
__  
__Won't you look down upon me, Jesus /You've got to help me make a stand /You've just got to see me through another day/ My body's aching and my time is at hand/ And I won't make it any other way  
__  
__Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain /I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end /I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend /But I always thought that I'd see you again  
__  
__Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun /Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around/ Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things /to come/ Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground  
__  
__Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain/ I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end /I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend /But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now_

Thought I'd see you one more time again /There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now /Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now

We all clapped, they were good together. Jack ran over to his dad and aunt. "Daddy, you can really sing."

"Jack, he was really good when he was younger." Mrs. Hotchner said.

"Hey sis I forget how good you are." Sean said.

She smiled at that and started to play something else but she did not sing along. It brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

As she finished playing that song something caught her gaze outside the window but she looked away after a few seconds when she noticed that we all were watching her.

She started to play softer noticing that Henry looked like he was about to fall asleep. We all are probably going to leave very soon because we each were getting very tired. I was sitting next to her with Jack in the middle of us with our backs resting against the coffee table. Morgan, Garcia, and Kevin were sitting in the kitchen island chairs. While JJ, Will, Prentiss were sitting on the couch with Henry in his mother's arms. Rossi, Hotch, Sean, and Mrs. Hotchner each were sitting in chairs position somewhere around the living room..

I heard something then two canisters flew through the front window facing the road. I grabbed Henry and Emma then pushed them to the floor with me on top of them to try to protect them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two canisters were flash bangs. The team each grabbed whoever they were closes to and pulled them to the ground. Hotch grabbed his mother and brother but he was more worried about his son as a small grenade came through the glass of window.

Reid grabbed Jack and Emma and pushed them to the ground and he covered them with his body. They all heard the grenade and the wall around the window and the door facing the road was blown to smithereens.

Wood, drywall, pieces of precious family memorabilia flew into the air dropping over top of every one at the party. Emma grabbed Jack and covered him as best she could and shielded him from the last of the falling debris. She pushed Spencer off her and started checking Jack out. He had a few minor cuts, bruises, was coughing slightly from the dust in the air, and he was scared but most important he was alive. She then looked at Spencer, he was fine.

He grabbed Jack and Emma and moved them to they were behind the solid wood coffee table.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" Hotch shouted looking for his son but could not see him there was still too much debris in the air to see anything more than two feet from her face. He wanted to get up, move, and find his son but he knew that he couldn't because who ever had attacked him and his family were probably packing major fire power and that if he moved he would be shoot. He felt his heart go up in his chest like it did when he heard Hailey die until he heard his sister say.

"Aaron, he's fine, he's with me," Emma said.

The dust had finally started to settle for good. The team all looked at each other and thought the same thing that, 'none of us have our guns on us.'

"Emma I want you to stay as low as can and keep Jack safe." Reid said he knowing that one of Hotch's neighbors had to of heard the explosion and it was the matter of moments before the police would arrive and he knew that they should just wait it out because they had no easily access weapons.

Something else was thrown through the side of the house and it was wrapped in something it landed right in front of Prentiss.

"Two unsubs are approaching the house and they have machine guns. A suv just drove away." Morgan said quickly and quietly enough so only the people in the room could hear him as he kicked the bookshelf off his feet and he said still looking out the huge hole in the wall.

They heard a crying child, it was Henry. JJ tried to get Henry to stop crying but it was no use.

"Where are the police?" Rossi hissed loudly.

"I don't want to die," Garcia said crying into Kevin's shoulder.

"Baby Girl, that won't happen today I promise you," Morgan said trying to stand and move closer to the door to surprise attack the men when they entered the house. He could not stand up straight his leg was not broken but he could not put any weight on it.

"Aaron, where is the gun safe?" Emma asked looking to her older brother for some sort of guidance. She hugged Jack and was succeeding at keeping him quiet.

"It's upstairs I don't think I can get them but I could try," Hotch said wanting to protect his son, the rest of his family, his team, and friends.

"No daddy, no," Jack said looking at his father Emma was still trying to protect him by hold him in her arms and covering his face until he moved his neck so he could look at his father.

"Hotch about five seconds. Where are the damn police?" Morgan said.

Emma started to look around for anything she could use as a weapon. She saw what she needed: two wine glasses. Hers and Spencer's they were not broken from the grenade being thrown but she could quickly do that herself. She pushed Jack and Spencer away from her; she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed and broke the wine glasses on the side of coffee table. She was searching for the right pieces that she needed to be able to throw.

She found the ones she was looking for, they were the most flat but it had some curves in it that she did not mind throwing something that was not totally flat as long as it had the jaggedness it needed to cut through skin.

She grabbed them and sat up a little straighter she needed to be able to see the men when they came through the door.

She looked at Aaron. Aaron nodded back to her; he knew what she was capable of doing, what she was going to do, and wanted her to do it.

The first man came in running and started firing randomly inside the room. Someone screamed and Emma throw the piece of glass right into the man with the gun. He fell straight back, dead. She had hit him right in the middle of the throat.

The other guy came in and Emma throw the piece of glass like she did the last one but after it escaped her hand she knew that she threw it wrong. She knew that she did not kill him as soon as the piece of glass hit his throat for he was still alive.

She and Prentiss went up and cleared the weapons out of their hands by kicking it. One was an AK-47 and a M4-Carbine.

Emma knelt down next to the man, he was still alive. She quickly applied pressure to the wound that she caused. It was bad but when she heard the sirens blazing she knew she had to do something.

She took a deep breath and kept the pressure on as she was looking for things to tell the ems. She noticed many things and a few symbols on his hands.

"Emma, mom is hurt," Sean said.

Emma turned her head quickly to look at Sara. She was not badly hurt and Emma turned her attention back to the guy. "You need to hold on a few minutes. What is your name?"

"Kyle Macy,"

"Kyle, try to breath, you are going to see your family again I promise you that." She said knowing he has one because of the wedding ring and also she knew what the certain marks on his arms that means he is married and also he has kids.

A police officer came in first with his gun drawn then two emts came in. Emma started to explain what the injury was as the emt and her switched places got him onto the stretcher, she walked him out to the ambulance, and she watched as it drove away. "The glass piece is not their it was a through and through, the wound is already starting to clot, the wound is in zone 2 slanting upward, external jugular has been cut but only slightly, air way was slightly hit, the internal jugular is what I am most worried about."

"Thank you Doctor," one the emts said before getting into the ambulance to drive away to some hospital.

He was wrong she definitely was not a doctor.

What she didn't notice was that while she was tending to the man everyone had gotten out of the house. The police officer was trying to help Sara. She had been shot in the shoulder but it was just a flesh wound and it was nothing serious. Emma just rolled her eyes and though serves her right.

"Doctor, this woman needs your help?" the officer said.

"I'm not a doctor," she said. "It is just a flesh would, it did not hit any major arteries, so it nothing major." She wanted to say that she would never treat Sara, never."

They saw another ambulance and more police in the matter of minutes. The ambulance was going to take Mrs. Hotchner away and Hotch told his brother, "Sean, stay with mom and please keep Jack safe."

"Don't let Emma get away again. I'll watch Jack for you," he said

Hotch got down on one knee and said, "Jack, I need you to go with Grandma and Uncle Sean. I love you, son."

"Daddy, I love you. Keep Aunty safe,"

"I will,"

"You are my superhero," Jack said giving his father a huge.

JJ sent Will and Henry home after they were checked out and Garcia said good bye to Kevin because now she is working and needed her fullest concentration.

JJ called over the team, "Are we taking this case?"

"Strauss, will never let that happen. Speaking of the devil," Rossi said as they saw her stepping out of a suv. Then another suv came with the word Marshals on the side in big yellow letters.

"I have to go and talk to Emma." He said knowing he might only have a few minutes left of ever seeing his sister again for who knows how long. He saw her just kill a man and maybe another but she also did to protect him, his family, his friends/ colleagues. He knew that it was self-defense but he knew she had to go with the marshals for now.

Aaron went over to his sister who was sitting on the sidewalk. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Aaron I'll be fine, eventually." She said looking in his eyes and he could see that their where tears in her eyes.

"The Marshals have just arrived when they come over just go with them. I'll try to make sure they don't put handcuffs on your hands. I'll do everything I can to make sure my team testifies that it was self-defense for I do not want you to have a murder on your record."

"Thank you," she said wiping her tears on her sleeves, "Aaron, I'm sorry that they came after you and Jack. I never would have come if I knew I was putting you two in danger," she said as a Marshal grabbed her arm and led her past the other. She casted her eyes down when she passed the rest of the team and Strauss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Within an hour they were back at the BAU, Hotch was able to convince Strauss that his team should be the ones investigating this case and not some other team. The rest of the team each sat down and fell asleep for a few hours in their chairs which was what they all needed.

Meanwhile Aaron wanted to know why Emma was sorry. They were all staring at him waiting for him to begin but he could not find the words to tell them that his sister was a con artist.

Reid spoke up first and said what everyone was thinking, "Why was Emma led away by the Marshals? Where did she learn how to do that?"

Hotch knowing it was no use anymore of lying to them; he had to tell them who Emma really was Hotch turned to Garcia and said, "Look up the name Christina Mortiva in your data base?"

She did and the first thing she noticed was there was no birth certificate for her, just an address down in Atlanta, Georgia that when she over laid the address with a map and she figured it out it was a post office. She did some more digging and some files with restricted that she could get into with her FBI clearance and she had found that over thirty cases had been tried from the FBI's White Collar Division and every time they lost.

He wanted to explain to them her story but he really didn't know what to say or where to begin and he also didn't want to make her look like she had no choice in becoming what she became. "Emma left Virginia when she was sixteen I don't blame her for doing so I would of after everything she went through growing up. Sean and I thought she was dead or some sort of addict on the brink of death because she always hung out with the homeless and the prostitutes in our town. I became a profiler to try to help people like her and maybe do something for her memory. Growing up she was always so strong, our mother use to beat her almost every day but she always could take it. We all thought she was dead even our dad and one of my dad's last wishes was for Sean or me to find her and if she is still alive get her some help and try to be a family again. Naturally after not seeing or speaking to her for many years I believed she was dead until a young upcoming agent with the Bureau down in Atlanta's White Collar division came up to meet with me over two years ago. He told me and showed me pictures of her he brought out a missing person's flyer and what it would look like if you added about ten years to that picture and then a picture of what she looked like now. He told me that convicting her would be hard she leaves no evidence behind and is a master at dodging questions in interrogation. I agreed to compile a profile for him to use against her and also I wanted to see what my sister was up for over the last 10 years. I guessed it worked because she became his CI." Hotch looked down at his thumbs he hated liars and he lied to his whole entire team and family last night.

"I never knew that and I never knew you even had a sister." Rossi said.

"I never liked mentioning it because I failed her but the weird thing was before she was taken away by the marshals she told me that she was sorry that they came after Jack and I and she would never of come if she knew she was putting us in danger. She obviously knows something and might be a good idea to have with us or at least talk to her to see what she knows."

"Whatever you think we should do and after the grenade exploded this came throw the window. It is in a different language nothing like I ever seen before and this sheet is blank." Prentiss said she handed it to Reid seeing if he recognized it.

"I'm going to make a phone call to the Marshals that are holding Emma so they can bring her here." Hotch said.

Rossi went after him when he went into Hotch's office after Hotch made the phone call.

"What are you not telling us?" Rossi said as he saw Hotch putting on a new dress shirt and tie.

_He started to think about a case that was more than five years ago. When an undercover agent with the Organized Crime Unit in Baltimore went missing and was being tortured by a man named, Vincent Perotta. He remembered finding him in a parking lot and Vincent attacking him with a garrote. Morgan got there but, he would not let Morgan take the shot for he only had a head shot and they needed Vincent alive. He also remembered when he was interrogating Vincent right before he was being led away to be processed. Aaron told him, "You were just responding to what you learned, Vincent. When you grow up in an environment like that, an extremely abusive and violent household. It's not surprising that some people grow up and become killers." And he turned away from the man sitting in the chair._

_ "Some people?" Vincent asked Hotch as a few other agents came in to the room to take Vincent away._

_ "What's that?" Hotch said turning back to face Vincent._

_ "You said some people grow up to become killers." With stress on some people._

_ Hotch only answer was after thinking about his sister, "And some people grow up to catch them."_

"She was my responsibility to take care, I'm her older brother, I could have taken her with me when I moved out. My mom never touched my brother or I and my dad never stopped her. Before she left she sent both of her most prized possessions her guitar and her cookbook. She left the guitar with me and the cookbook with my brother, it taught him how to cook and he loved it. I thought she had finally snapped and committed suicide because she gave away the two things that my mother could never take away from her, her love of music and her love of cooking." Hotch said with tears starting in his eyes.

"Aaron, right now you can make everything up to her if you want, too." Rossi said

"I have to try and do my best to show her that she still has a family."

In about an hour the Marshals had brought Emma to the FBI building. They had put her in the conference room while the others had got up and got coffee. She now had on one of the Marshal's jacket. She had gotten a change of clothes from the Marshal's after she had gotten in the car. She had washed her hands quite a few times but, she felt like she could not get the blood off her hands. She was scared; she knew who came to find her, and why they came.

After the whole team had gone down and got coffee they all noticed that she was in the conference room waiting for them. Hotch, asked them for a minute of time alone. He walked into the conference room, Emma did not look up. He went over and sat in the chair next to her.

"I don't know what to say to you right now but, I need to know what you meant by you are sorry they ever came after me and Jack."

"This is the second time in the same number of days that I ended up her with blood on my hands." She continued to look down at the floor swirling her thumbs.

"You saved that men's life."

"The man that you are looking for is brutal and I caused this, I could never express how sorry I am that he came after you, Jack, and Sean." She finally looked up in his eyes. "I'll tell you what I can but he is a monster."

"I deal with monsters everyday but this one has targeted my sister so I have to help you." Hotch said trying to reach out to his sister. He then waved the others inside.

"Emma do you know what this means for I don't," Reid said standing behind Emma giving it to her. He had no idea at the moment of what it said but he probably could figure it out but not right now. Also he gave her the blank piece of paper.

"It's a language that only someone who has worked with him can understand it. It says:

Greetings Chris or should I say Emma Hotchner,

If you are reading this than you survived that ambush. Good job, so both of my men are dead. One was an ex-KGB agent a very good and expensive one at that while the other was a traitor. He wanted to warn you to give you a fair chance at surviving but no. You of all people know what the power of persuasion can do to a person.

You should have choosen me instead of Kevin, he still would be alive. If any of your family or your brother's friends died in the ambush they should blame you. You have a chance to get out of this, you know what to do. It's easy just do it.

But of course, I'm writing to you. You would never do that because of what Mozzie did to you. Both Mozzie and Neal are going to die unless you can stop me if you can I will never bother you again. But every game has its rules so here they are:

You may only use these people in the search for me Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Jenifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Sam Donny, Marie Suppo, Alex and Alicia Galaway, Peter Burke, Diana Berrigan, Clint Jones, Neal Caffrey, and Mozzie.

If you use anyone else other than the men and women listed above I will kill an innocent kid that I see walking on the side of the road.

The game begins for me on the day after New Years. The second of January. After that I will not stop hunting them. Tick-tock tick-tock you don't have much time.

If you don't play along then a lot of innocent people will die.

Good luck and may the best player win,

Eric

Then the team was wondering what Hotch was thinking about doing next.

"Emma, who are those people? Emma?" Aaron said trying to get his sister attention. She was still not looking at Aaron. She was still looking at the letter she read it once more trying to make sense what Eric had sent her.

"Emma, look at me," Hotch said again grabbing his sister's shoulders and pulling her to look at him. "Emma, please."

"Stop calling me, Emma. I haven't been Emma Hotchner in over 10 years my name is Christina Mortiva." She barked at everyone in the room.

"Em-Christina, who sent you this note and who are the other people in the list? Earlier, you saved all our lives including my son please we can help you just tell us who these people are?" JJ said calmly trying to get her to calm down so they can get so information out of her.

"Neal and Mozzie are good friends, they are cons like me. Sam, Marie, Alex, and Alicia are part of the team I work with down in Atlanta. I think the others like Burke are the agents who caught Neal and who he works with now. As for Eric, he is a horrible man. Neal and I worked with him on a con about six years ago things turned bad when we realized what he was really doing. He was going to hurt many innocent people including kids, Neal and I agreed to betray him and we got out and annihilated his con. He has many connections I'm betting to some terrorist groups and others, he definitely is well funded, and can get anyone he wants in his pocket."

"Why is he so fixated on you?" Rossi said.

"New York is where this is finally going to go down. The answer to your question Agent Rossi I could never love him. He wanted me but, I could never give myself to him. I had a boyfriend and I tried to explain that to him but he wouldn't listen. Ever since then he has done his best to destroy me. He killed Kevin right in front me. What he meant when he wrote "You have a chance to get out of this, you know what to do. It's easy just do it.' He wants me to kill myself but I would never do that." She looked at Hotch in a minute she knew that her brother might be able to take her life but then again he probably wouldn't. "He must of found out who I really was and came after Sean, Aaron, and Jack. He believes in psychological torture before for the physical torture so he wants to kill off my family before he comes for me."

"I'll call in the Marshals and tell them to take you back to Atlanta. I'll call when I get this all straighten out." Hotch said.

"Aaron,"

"Emma, it is not open for discussion, if you are in Atlanta I then know you are safe."

"Aaron, there is no way I'm going back to Atlanta. I'm not going to let Mozzie and Neal die for something that I could have prevented."

"I don't have the power to order you and I am not putting you in danger again."

"Aaron, I have been in danger of dying my whole life, this is something that I caused and I have to deal with the consequences of it. You do have the power of ordering me around you did it with the Marshals before and it's in the contract that I signed with Sam. Sam ordered me to come here, before I was not allowed to leave Atlanta that was the deal, but when he did he told me to only go to you. That gives you the same power that he has over me or anyone of your team can order me as well."

"Um," Garcia let out of her mouth.

"I won't let you get hurt again." Aaron said looking at her. None of the team knew what to do or say they had never seen Hotch act like this.

"That happened a long time ago I don't blame you, Sean, or dad I only blame Sara. What if I promise I won't leave the sight of you or any of your team unless you personally order me."

Hotch still looked at her with a grim look on his face.

"If I leave your sight or theirs without you ordering me I will go back to Georgia without a fight. It's your decision, your team, but the people they are hurting are my family, they may not be blood but I know they care for me and I care for them."

"Fine wheels up in ten minutes. We are going to New York."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a long five minute drive to the private hanger to their private jet. No one talked or dared to. Hotch and Morgan where in the front with Hotch driving and Emma and Morgan where in the back. Morgan kept staring at her and every few seconds Hotch would look up at the rear view mirror to look at Emma.

Once they had boarded the jet all the others had all went to get coffee then sat down in the area around the sofa while Emma sat in a chair next to the door. She looked around this was not her team, she knew they did not trust her but how could they, she after all was a psychopath. She knew what she was after all Sam had told her the profile before.

"I looked up the file on Neal Caffrey but I could not find anything on the other guy Mozzie. Neal Caffrey convicted of bond forgery the file has already been sent to your email also it should be printing right now. I have to say this but this guy is pretty hot with his pretty blue eyes and other things" Garcia said.

"Garcia, get a hold of yourself, that guy smiles for a living," Prentiss said.

"Okay Neal Caffrey, another psychopath. Hotch I know she is your sister and everything but you said it yourself that you haven't seen her in years and they are both psychopaths just waiting to break and then they go on a killing spree." Morgan said.

Chris just smirked she knew that he was wrong. She remembered all the times Neal and Mozzie had come through for her and they would not kill innocent people. She started to look out the window she knew she had about an hour till they would be landing in New York City.

"Okay as I said before convicted of bond forgery. He escaped with four months left while serving a four-year sentence. Who would do that? Christina why would someone do that?" Garcia asked from the screen on her laptop.

"The way I heard it he escaped to go after some girl. The same girl died a few months ago, plane explosion. Neal was captured by Agent Peter Burke twice. The second time, Neal got Burke to agree to a work –release program and Caffrey now has ankle monitor." She was not telling them the whole thing because she, Kate, was not just some girl. She was Neal's love of his life.

"Okay, so what about Mozzie? What his real name?" Garcia said.

"I won't tell you that, the only people he tells is people he trusts." She said while getting up and walking over to where they all are sitting. "Aaron can I borrow a lap top? I need to talk to the rest of my team minus Sam."

Hotch knew that her team was working down in Atlanta. She had gotten the whole Atlanta field office solve rate percentage up to 90% in a month after she had started working for the FBI. So he gave her the computer she needed but he also told Reid to go with her.

Reid nodded, stood up, and followed her to where she was sitting.

They sat down and Chris noticed that Hotch had never signed in. She tried her user name and password but it didn't work. She asked Spencer to sign in, he did so.

She grabbed the computer again and he watched her go into the FBI data base and sent an email to someone."

In under a minute a video chat opened and Chris allowed it to begin.

A young woman appeared on the scream. She was a few years younger than Chris. She was smiling and her long curly brown hair was mirrored around her face.

"Good Morning, Chris."

"Morning Alicia."

"Buongiorno!" a voice said but it did not have a face.

"Good morning to you, too. Your Italian is getting better, Alex."

Then a young man appeared on the screen as well. You could easily see they were twins but they were of different sex.

"Is Marie in yet?" Chris asked.

"Just got here, next time that you get shot at can you tell me so I don't have to spend any time with my mother in law."

"Yeah sure next time." She said sarcastically.

"We have been trying to get in contact with you for days. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Alicia asked.

"My phone is beyond dead and I don't have a charger." Chris said.

"Chris, there is something you are not telling us." Alex said

"Let's first talk about our latest case."

"Which one the one about the pick pocket or the one connected to the ambush? I have been working on a visual reconstruction of the ambush it should be ready in about 10 minutes." Alicia said.

"Okay but I still pick the pick pocket first, can you stream the video tape to this laptop? I thought of something that might tell us something about her."

"Okay, should becoming up in a second." Alex said because he was better with computers.

The video was of a woman walking down a semi populated street and pick pocketing a man.

"Slow it down at 33 seconds and also enlarge her right shoulder."

"Okay," Alex said not understanding but she did do what she said.

The screen zoomed into her right hand and had twitched just slightly.

"And there you see her tell."

"Her tell. What's a tell." Alicia asked not understanding.

"I have always called it a tell because I really don't know what you should call it. A tell is something that we sometimes get, most of us reveal it when we start learning from the school of the seven bells or how to pick pocket. Hers looks like that she drops her shoulder a few extra inches its unnoticeable unless if you are looking for it."

"Then what was yours?" Marie asked.

Over the last year when they would ask her about those kind of things she would have to answer. That was part of the deal she made with Sam.

"Mine was when I would pickpocket, my right pinky finger would always bend it was not noticeable to the mark but it was noticeable to me and then that makes you nervous so you are more likely to mess up. So I ended up learning how to pickpocket with my left hand, I was never ambidextrous beforehand so I tried and I did not have a problem with my pinky finger since but I don't pickpocket that much anymore."

"Ah, I get it sort of because that messes you up and more likely to make mistakes." Alex said.

"Now you are learning," she said taking a quick look up at Spencer. She knew that all this was just adding into his profile of her. "What's my first and second rule of surviving?"

"Always wear latex gloves," Marie said knowing how good her friend was at forensics especially counter.

"Things are not always as they seem." Alicia and Alex said together.

"Very good what do you see and think about this woman, Alex and Alicia your first."

"Why do we need to learn this, our specialty is in looking at forensics?" Alex asked.

"Because sometimes you need to look at more than just the evidence and then you see the actual person."

"All I see is a young girl," Alicia said.

"Okay before I start to cry let's talk about her. She is about five seven minus the two inch high heels five five I say about mid twenties. What caused her to become a criminal?"

"What do you mean?" Alicia said.

"What caused her to become a criminal at that age?"

Alex and Marie gave her a blank stare.

"Okay most of us start learning when we are kids up to your late teens also it is always a good idea to get rid of your tell as soon as possible but it should not take longer than a year so that tells she is very new to the game. I know that the economy sucks so add that into the mix means she is desperate she is not that smart because she did not look for cameras but unless she did it to tell us something. Okay now I want you to zoom out so I can see it full screen."

It took a few seconds for that and Chris said, "Thank you. Oh crap that's not good." She said noticing a man watching the girl and the target. You wouldn't notice him unless if you were looking for him he was just so normal looking.

"Wait what is no good,"

"I want you to go get an FBI Agent and tell them they need to look for someone that is highly connected and re-question the mark the guy they are looking for is a spotter."

"A spotter?" Alex said.

"A spotter is usually your go to guy to get hired if he likes your style he can help you get connected to a job for a price though. She failed because he had probably noticed the camera beforehand and wanted to know if she would, he probably also gave her the mark that means. If he is smart he won't make it personal but it is always good to cover the bases so have them check on that since it could become a lead."

"Oh I almost forgot Chris, Donny told me as soon as I heard from you I was supposed to call him, he needs to talk to you."

"Okay, set up another video conference will you."

"Yes and don't you see why we love technology," Alex said.

"Alex do what you're told," Marie said.

"I need a drink and also I need to stretch my legs be back in a few seconds."

When she got up out of the chair she grabbed the lap top knowing that she was not going to be able to dodge the questions about the ambush any longer so she was going to move over and try to explain everything to them but when she stood up they noticed that she had on a charcoal black jacket with the word Marshal on the right hand pocket. She grabbed a bottle of water from where the mini kitchenette was.

"So why are you wearing a U.S Marshal's jacket?" Alicia asked.

"That's a long story I'll tell all in good time when Donny is on the video conference."

Another screen opened on the laptop the first video conference got smaller and moved to the left hand side of the screen.

"I have about twenty minutes before the wife and kids come back. Why are you wearing a Marshal's jacket?" said a man in a hospital robe in a hospital bed.

"It's going to be a long story," she stopped for a second a looked up at her brothers team, "I'll explain in a moment."

She sat down in a chair next to her brother. Her brother gave her a surprised look and he raised his eye brows and continued to look stern. The others gave her a confused looked and Reid just followed her.

"Okay, I'll explain, I know more than what I told you earlier," she looked at all of Hotch's team, "but first I have to catch all you up on the last six years or so Spark Notes version the really one would take to long."

"What's Spark Notes?" Reid asked not knowing that it was a short cut so you did not have to read the whole book.

She waited a minute so she could think about where should she start so she thought I should probably start as close to the beginning as she could. "For those of you who don't know my real name is actually Emma Hotchner. I grew up in Virginia till I was 16 when I left to go to New York City. By then I had already learned the basics of everything. I met a man, Mozzie. He taught me a number of things by smoothing the edges so I can work in a higher class. I met Neal Caffrey when I was 17, we had a good relationship the chemistry between us was hot.

Then I met Kevin. He and I clicked, he was just doing what he had to do get money to become an ER doctor. He taught me everything I know about medicine so he could get better at himself. After 9/11 we had an even stronger relationship a few years past and we left New York to go down to Nashville.

But before we left I wanted one last score. Neal knowing that this would probably be my last score went in with me. We were working on it for a month checking on leads until the few days when Eric brought in a few other people that we were not planning on. The he showed us the place, Neal and I were just working on blue prints and since we knew Eric was good no he's excellent, he gave us everything we needed to make a plan. The other guys he hired were packing some serious heat and when he gave us the actually place we saw that there would be a lot of casualties of kids and old people. I never conned anyone who was innocent, the ones I did all had something like cheating on their wife to embezzling money even one art forger. We turned on him made sure he could not do anything else and we did destroy his operation. I covered my tracks by talking to a Fed and they gave me a deal for the alias I was working with.

Neal and I both made a deal not to talk about it and I went down to Nashville. I stopped conning while I was with Kevin. We were together for a few years but in the July of 2007 he was killed right in front of me."


End file.
